How Far Can You Go?
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Sabo supposedly died and Lucy went mad. He came back only to find that all of Upper Town dead. Now with the three of them how far will they have to go to protect her. All the way to the Moby Dick in the Grand Line of course. Fem!Luffy
1. Sorry

_Well here is the prologue for How Far Can You Go. I decided to post one chapter for every story on the poll so everyone can understand most of it because you see I suck at summaries. I do not own One Piece and the song Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson_

* * *

Blood. On the walls. In the building. The smell of it in the air. A massacre of dead bodies surrounded the area. In the middle of the town stood a seven year-old girl. She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her white shirt was tainted a dark red almost maroon and her shorts were soaked with blood, dripping ever so often. The most disturbing thing, though, was how she was singing. Her tail switching to and fro as she sang happily.

"Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them wanna get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of these

Who had a mind to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them wanna get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you

I wanna know what's inside

I'm gonna use you and abuse you

I've gotta know what's inside

Gonna use you and abuse you

I've gotta know what's inside"

She sung that over and over until someone stood in front of her making her pause.

"Hey look! It's Sabo-nii! Guess I must've died," she grinned.

"Aww but that's no good. They needed to be punished," she giggled her voice having a tint of malice in it.

Sabo kneeled down to her height and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lucy, but I'm here now. Were not dead," he murmured, hoping that would help her wake up.

"Sabo-nii," she whispered, voice hoarse.

He hummed in acknowledgement, picking her up carefully. The blood from her pants staining his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she croaked into his shoulder and started to cry. "I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Shh. It's okay. It's okay, but we have go get Ace, okay?" he said rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

He kept doing this for awhile, trying to calm her down. mumbling reassuring words to her like when she was younger. She looked him in the eyes, her brown doe eyes shining, and sniffled from time to time before nodding. "Okay," she finally said, her voice cracking.

* * *

Okay first thing first Lucy is 7, Ace is 16 and Sabo is 17. I'm doing an the same scene with the boat except for the fact that Ace and Sabo are way older.

Well I hope you liked it or if you didn't please point out my flaws. Thanks for reading!

**Edit on 11/23/14**

**Edited on 6|18|15**


	2. but we have to go

_I almost had to get off the computer making this hope you enjoy~_

* * *

"Let me go! We have to stop her! Lucy can't be there! Damn it Dadan, LISTEN!" a teen yelled at a hut. He was tied up a tree a few yards away from it. He was about to continue yelling, but the ropes broke off. He stood up, dusted himself off and turned around only to be greeted by a head full of raven hair. "I'm sorry, Ace-nii," her muffled voice said. "It's all my fault. . . . I'm so sorry," she sad, hugging him tighter and started crying.

Ace looked at her shocked for a moment then just sighed and started pettinf her head. "Hey, Ace?" a male voice said. Ace looked up and paled when he saw who spoke. "S-Sabo. Is that really you?" he asked. "No. . . it can't be. Your suppose to be dead! What the hell happened!" he yelled. Lucy hugged him harder and started to shake as soon as he raised his voice. Ace stopped looking at Sabo and picked Lucy up.

They stayed like that: Lucy crying in Ace's shoulder, Ace glaring at Sabo while trying to sooth Lucy, and Sabo looking at them worriedly. She stop crying and fell asleep, her arms still around his neck. "It's a long story and we have to leave. I have to tell Dadan what happened, so you might as well listen," Sabo sighed and walked away to go inside the house. Ace followed him inside making sure Lucy was still asleep though.

"Hey Dogura is Dadan here?" Sabo asked. "She's over their drinking, Sabo," he said walking to Dadan but stopped. "S-Sabo! Your here! But I saw you get shot!" he yelled getting everyone's (except Lucy's and Dadan's) attention. "Boss! Boss! Sabo's alive!" Magra said getting her to look up. She walked up to him and hit him upside the head. "Don't play jokes like that, damn brat!" she yelled. "Guys, shut up! Lucy's asleep!" Ace yelled getting everyone to do so.

He went upstairs to their room, so he could change her clothes and put her under her blanket. He came back down and saw Sabo sitting with Dadan waiting on him. Sabo saw him and told him to sit down so he could start. So he sat down making a sort of triangle with how all three were sitting.

"So what happened?" Ace asked. "Well Dogura's right but then he's wrong about one thing. I didn't get hit but my boat did and I had to dive under the Celestial Dragon's boat to make it look like I died. After a few seconds I swam to the forest so I could dry my clothes and get something to eat," he lied. "But what happened to Lucy," Dadan asked. "When I came back I saw her where the crowd was but everyone was dead. Even the people from the boat, and she was just singing all covered in their blood," he said grimly making everyone who heard pale. "Wait- did she kill that Celestial guy?' she asked. "Yeah, why?" Sabo said. "Because If anything happen to them they send an admiral to get the person." she said making them pale. "Congratulations, your sister is a wanted criminal," she said with sarcasm and lighted a cigarette. "They can't do that! She's only seven!" Ace yelled.

"Well I can't do anything. It's not the military that's after her: it's the world now. Until you can become like your father, there's nothing you can do, both of you." she said shocking both of them. "Promise me you will protect her," she said looking at them seriously. "Of course we would! She's our little sister," Sabo said. "You have to promise me. She's in the same situation like you Ace plus murdering a Celestial Dragon! She's gonna have a bigger bounty than Nico Robin all because of what she did and her father," she said biting hard on the cigarette. 'Just like me?' Ace thought, biting his lip.

"Who's her father?" he asked. "That isn't my place to tell, but never mind that! You never answered my question, will you or will you not!" she said getting mad. Ace and Sabo looked at each other before nodding. "We promise," they said together making Dadan sigh. "Now go get that brat that started this and leave before something else happens," she said and they nodded.

They ran upstairs and packed all of their stuff. "Luce. It's time to wake up," Ace whispered. She stirred a little before looking at him with bleary eyes. "Ace-nii? I'm still tired," she yawned. "We're about to leave so who do you want to say good-bye to?" he asked. Ace picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. She put her nose in the nook of his neck and mumbled something before falling asleep again. With a small smile, Ace nodded his head at Sabo signaling that he was ready. Sabo smiled back and grabbed all of there stuff. "I'll get a boat and the money, you two can wait by the shore," Sabo said as they walked downstairs.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sabo said to Dadan. The two were standing in front of the door getting ready to leave. but stopped. "Take care of the brat for me," she said. "Sorry for everything and thanks," Ace said smiling. Lucy lifted up her head and yawned. "'M sorry fer everthin' but we gotta go, 'anks fer takin' care of us," she said still not awake. Dadan turned around and took out her handkerchief out of her shirt and started to cry. 'Damn brats! Get out of here!" she wailed.

* * *

REVIEWS~

general yumi- Thank you for that and here's the next chapter~

Darkangel-Luv- Thank you! Here it is~

konan248- Here you go!~

**Edit: 11/23/14**


	3. we all love you

A/N_ #1: Hi everybody and sorry for this late chapter. I'm really not fond of it and I think I'm gonna have to put my stories on hold because of school. I will be updating- it'll just be_ **random to the max.** _BUT I will try my best to update though! No promises though._

* * *

"Is there anywhere you want to go, Luce?" Ace asked. He was trudging down the forest to leave the island while carrying a half asleep Lucy on his shoulder. "Idunno." She slurred, nuzzling her nose in his neck. He smiled softly at her response and shook his head. "You wanna go see Makino?" He asked her before she did fall asleep.

She nodded her head and poked him in his cheek. "Put me dowwwn~" Lucy whined making him stop. He placed her on the ground making her plop on the ground. She steched her back out and let out a yawn, making him chuckle. "W-what?" She pouted walking up to him. Ace shook his head and sighed.

Lucy held his hand as they walked to the village. They saw a few of the townspeople and said good evening to them. After having a small conversation, they waved good-bye and walked to Makino's bar.

The Party's bar was an old bar with the sign on the top part of the walkway and on top of the door. "Hey Maki!" Lucy announced, smiling as she ran up to the lady and hugging her legs. "Oh! Hi Lu-Lu, Ace." She greeted them looking a bit surprised. She waddled behind the counter and placed Lucy on it.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked smiling. "A cola for two," Ace said showing two fingers. "Really?" Lucy asked looking at him. He nodded and she clapped her hands, swinging her legs back and forwards.

Makino giggled at her happy mood and walked to pour some ice and cola in two mugs. She placed one of the drinks beside Lucy and the other in front of Ace.

Lucy sat there for a moment her eyes gleaming in awe at the drink, before putting the mug to her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, looking at both Ace and Makino, but opened her mouth to let the fizzy drink in her mouth. At first she tasted a little bit of caramel but when she started to chug it she felt the bubbles and fizz on her tounge. She felt the cold liquid and the pops of the fizz go down her throat.

Lucy put down her empty mug, sighing in delight from the cold drink. Makino laughed softly at her reaction, causing Lucy's ears to appear. "Oh!" She yelled jumping down, startling the lady beside her. "I'm going to look at my old room." She announced running upstairs. Ace looked up from his drink, where the soft pitter patter of her footsteps were ending.

He took a long sip of his drink. The only noise in the room was the sound of ice cubes clinking together in his cup. "Is the drink okay?" Makino asked softly, picking up Lucy's mug. "… Yeah," he sighed out. Makino started to clean the cup as he looked at his reflection through the drink. "What are we suppose to do?" He muttered.

"Go to the Grand Line."

"I never said that we were leaving."

"But you see; you and Sabo would never let Lucy have any of my cola, so I figured you three were leaving." she reasoned, putting down the glass mug and rag. Makino leaned on the counter and looking at Ace. "You have to protect her, though. That's what big brothers are supposed to do. And she's going to need it." she smiled.

"W-we're... we're leaving?" Lucy said from the doorway. Makino and Ace looked up, wide-eyed, to she her walk away from it, her bushy tail and ears showing as she slowly walked to Ace. "Y-you're lying... You're lying! We can't l-leave! What about JiJi, and Dadan, and the rest!?" She yelled at him. Ace scooped her up before she could run away. Lucy struggled in his arms until she sighed and gave up.

"It was her, wasn't it," she muttered loud enough for them to hear. Nobody said anything but the room atmosphere dropped a few. "The funny thing is I don't remember a thing. Like, Dogura said something about Sabo and then, I guess you could say, "I fell asleep". I "woke up" and saw Sabo and we left that place, but I was covered in blood." The room was quiet after that confession, no one knew what to say. Makino walked to Ace and picked the seven-year-old from his arms.

"Why does this always happen to me though? First Mama, then my scar, and now we have to leave everyone here, all because of me. I bet everyone hates me and just want me to die." She wailed into her shoulder.

"Shh, shh. Listen, Lucy. All that isn't your fault. And nobody hates you, we all love you actually. Who could hate a cutie like you?" She said nuzzling her, making the girl let out a small giggle. "Everyone here would be sad if you died so don't, please." Lucy looked up at her, showing a sad smile. "Let's make a deal, okay?" She said and Lucy nodded.

"When you've become the Pirate King, come and visit with your whole crew. Ace and Sabo included. Deal?" She said holding out her pinkey. "Mm! Deal!" She chirped sealing the pinkey promise. "Thank you for cheering me up Maki!"

Makino smiled. "Anything for Lu-Lu! And don't worry about paying, it's on the house." She said to Ace. "Thank you Makino." Ace said to her. "We probably need to go soon, Sabo's a worrywart. C'mon Lucy what do you say?" Ace said nudging her. "Thank you for everything!" She bowed.

Makino kneeled down to Lucy's height. "Take care of Sabo and Ace for me please? Those two can get in much trouble, and they're going to need a girl to take care of them." She whispered to her. "Of course! That's what sisters do!" She giggled and hugged Makino once more. "I'll miss you," Makino muttered, rubbing her back. "Me to. But I'll come back and tell you about all my adventures." She said.

Makino let go of Lucy and smiled softly at the two who were leaving the shop. "Good luck and tell Sabo I said hello!" She called to the two walking away. Lucy turned around and waved to her while walking backwards. Makino sighed and walked into her store.

She went behind the counter and slid down and started to cry. "Why? Why Lucy of all people?"

* * *

_I just dropped a bomb!_

**Edit 11/23/14**


	4. Please read (Don't review just PM me)

Hi guys I know it's been a while with update, seeing as it's April and I haven't truly updated since September-ish, but I will still write these stories.

**But remember I have a life too you guys.**

I'm in the middle of getting ready for exams, I have choir/theater stuff to deal with, and I'm grounded at the moment(typing this while my mom is working).

**Please stop spamming me with questions about updating.**

I'm not going to stop writing my stories, even if it takes a few years or smth. Who knows how long it will actually take to write them all *shrugs*.

I can still work on The cat, the fish, and the flames but that's it. The rest are going to have to wait until like the last week of May.

Stories I can't work on:

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Lost and Found (I have a draft but guys just read the A/N message on the last chapter and give me an idea. _I cant move this story forward unless y'all give me **something**_)

The Shinigami of Team 7 (Re-writing all of this)

How Far Can You Go? (One chapter semi done)

How do YOU think we act? (I have two chapters semi done)

The Mad Hatter (I re-started this on my tablet. My mom took my tablet.)

New World High (I'm probably going to delete)

I'm really sorry about not posting anything but guys please stop asking for updates. Please. Stop with the "I'll kill you if you don't update" crap too. You know who you are. Don't do that or it really will be longer for me to update. Name-calling doesn't help either. I don't care if you're just joking, stop it. I'm on this website to do something I enjoy and all this crap isn't giving me good vibes with writing and making me wanna stop. I'm doing what I love and I hope yall can chill with the harassment(you know who you are) and repeated questions.

I'm sorry if I sound needy but you guys need to accept my boundaries before you can ask for anything.

If you want to talk about my stories you can go to my twitter ( animequeen23 or farmer_bean) or tumblr (coolcatsunite)

Thanks for listening and I hope you can understand,

Fruitstogether


	5. Important pt 2 (Pm me please!)

Hi guys it's me again with good and bad news.

Good news is that I'm sorta over my writers block and the first fic to be updated again is The Mad Hatter ((which new title is now afficallly The Girl with Two Eyes apart of _The Mad Hatter_ *eyebrow waggle* _series_) which i'm currently looking for a beta for. Pm me if you want more info about it! *0*))

Bad news is that I'm moving and I have to ballance writing and school with like 3-5+ hours of sleep and I'm starting to fall behind with school work because I'm not use to it (I'm a ninth grader now whoop-whoop) and a whole buch of shit like debate and model un and choir and ap theatre i have to worry about also _while i'm currently moving. _

So yeah, it's going to take a little while longer for my stories. Like the only one I'm sure that it's about to start is TGwTE but that won't start until a month from now and it's going to take me forever just to actually psych myself up for that (the rating is going to be M and this is my first time writing something so... _so_ _Mature!_ So I have no clue how this is going to go).

Thank you so much though for like waiting on me like. I'm crying because y'all stuck with me even when I kinda like dissapeared and junk. Like I had so much shit going on in the summer and now it's just like the after-effects of that shit storm and I'm trying my best and I'm so glad that y'all understand. Like I'm going to try my best to start updating it's just going to take awhile and I hope you can understand that.

Thanks for understanding and I'm truly sorry for this long wait,

Fruitstogether~


End file.
